


A Miracle Grows

by chaosfay



Series: Alistair and Jasmine [23]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hope, Love, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay





	A Miracle Grows

Jasmine stood in front of the full length mirror, wearing nothing but a sleeping shift.  She still couldn’t believe what she saw.  Pulling her sleeping shift tighter Jasmine could see the growing roundness of her belly.  She wasn’t due for several more months, but the changes were already becoming evident. 

She rubbed a hand over her belly, admiring it quietly in the early morning.  Alistair was still in bed, and she had set the fireplace to a warm glow with her magic, chasing the chill away for a few private moments with herself.  She was going to be a mother, Alistair a father, they were going to be parents.  Were she still in the Circle she would have been terrified.  The moment a pregnancy was discovered the Chantry usually isolated the mother-to-be or sent her away somewhere.  They had no hold over her life now.  She was the Warden-Commander, had lead armies during the Blight, killed the Archdemon, Architect, and Mother.  As far a Jasmine was concerned she and her family would be safe now.

Her belly wasn’t quite round yet, but her hips had widened, breasts were fuller, and her already massive appetite had started to grow.  In fact, she had started becoming particularly picky with her food.  The midwife and her clutch of assistants had told her that was normal, as far as normal pregnancies go.  With two Grey Warden parents no one really knew what what going to happen during this pregnancy.

Looking down now, Jasmine sighed contentedly.  So far her favorite part about the pregnancy was she no longer had to go out and fight all the time.  She enjoyed her time within these walls she called her home.  Alistair had to do much of the traveling and work in her stead, but he never complained.  Only last night did he recently return from his latest mission.  She had been nearly asleep when he arrived, cold, road tired, and in desperate need of a bath.  He fell asleep as soon as he was in bed, all his energy spent on getting home as quickly as he could.  It made her smile knowing someone wanted so badly to be with her.

So distracted by her thoughts she hadn’t heard her husband wake up.  A set of large strong hands slid around and rested on her belly.  His beard tickled her neck as he kissed her.  “Good morning, love.”

Jasmine jumped and giggled, “how long were you watching me?”

"Long enough.  I didn’t realize you had grown so much since I last saw you."  Alistair kissed her just behind her left ear, and she could feel his smile.  "I pray they don’t send me away again.  I want to be here with you, keeping you safe."

Jasmine leaned into him, enjoying his warmth and strength, “winter is here now.  It’s unlikely the Wardens will need us going out anytime soon.  You’ve done a great job bringing in recruits and boosting our numbers.  If you want, I can put in a personal request that you remain here.”

He kissed her neck again, nibbling gently, “The men will have a field day with that, but they’ll be the ones going out for weeks at a time.  Yes, put in that request.”

"Good, because I did that last night before you arrived."  

Alistair burst into laughter that filled their bedchamber.  He turned Jasmine to face him.  “You were asking just to be polite, weren’t you?”

A knowing grin on her face, “we’ve been together five years now, and still I manage to surprise you.”  Standing on her toes she placed a playful kiss on his lips.  “Want to hear something the midwife said?”  Jasmine slowly walked away, leaving Alistair standing in just his smalls, “making love is very healthy during a pregnancy.  Makes the birth easier, in fact.”  She untied her shift and felt it slide down her body.  “You were so tired last night-“

Alistair scooped her up as though she weighed nothing and took her to their bed swiftly, eliciting a surprised squeal from her.

Thankfully the servants had grown accustomed to the two of them.  The smell of ozone from her lightning, the sudden warmth in this section of the keep, was now fairly normal and relatively expected.  With winter making itself known a few them actually made efforts to be assigned serving this part of the keep.  It was, indeed, warmer than the rest of the place, most especially in the evenings when the fires would flare up at various points of the night.


End file.
